


Love Who You Love

by SteveLovesBucky



Series: Time Heals All Wounds [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil War Fix-It, Crying Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Human Vision (Marvel), James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Fic, M/M, Newborn Children, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One True Pairing, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Siblings, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Vision (Marvel), Protective Wanda Maximoff, Romantic Fluff, ScarletVision Appreciation Day, Songfic, Steve Rogers Cries, Steve Rogers Feels, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Team as Family, Time Travel Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: Steve Rogers has always known that he and Bucky Barnes were meant to be together.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Time Heals All Wounds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Love Who You Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted some fluffy stories about Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Whether you think of them as friends or sweethearts, they clearly love each other.
> 
> While I was at it, I had to spare everybody else from the cruelties of Endgame; everybody lives, Pietro is right by Wanda and Vision as they become parents, Steve prevents most of the cruelty that HYDRA inflicted on Bucky.  
> Since Steve has fixed a number of events, the disasters of "Civil War" never happened (and Rhodey was never paralyzed).
> 
> The song "Love Who You Love" by Christian Andreason is one that has been in my mind for years and it fits Steve and Bucky so well.
> 
> Oh, and I've liked the idea of Thor and Bruce together since I saw Chris Hemsworth and Mark Ruffalo playing charades, with Chris trying to guess which film that Mark was conveying (which was "Godfather") and Chris guessed, among other things, "Me and you...will have a child together? That's what you wanna do? We can't, we're two men, that's impossible. Maybe adopt, you wanna adopt?" And lo, Thor and Bruce have done so.

Steve had always known that Bucky was the one for him.

From the moment that they met when he and Bucky were seven, when Bucky saved him from a couple bullies, Steve knew that he and Bucky would have some sort of unbreakable bond.  
What kind of bond, Steve did not know immediately, but he knew that Bucky would be the most important person in his life.

Puberty is never easy, and in Steve’s case it was doubly humiliating since he had always been a scrawny asthmatic, albeit one with fire in his heart and ready to fight for what was right, and even with adolescence he hardly grew at all. And it was further aggravated as Steve’s body enlightened him to the fact that, rather than girls, he was by far more attracted to boys.

At age sixteen, Steve was terrified as he realized why Bucky mattered so much to him; he was in love with him. 

_Just look in your heart, and you will know_

That conversation with Bucky made Steve feel like he had died a thousand deaths, he was so frightened as he poured his heart out to this boy who stood up for him from an early age.  
“I know you’re probably mad disgusted Bucky, but I just have to say it,” Steve trembled as he confessed his deepest secret. He felt that he owed it to Bucky, since they swore that they would not keep secrets from each other.  
“I know that it’s sick, it ain’t natural according to the Bible, but it’s how I feel about ya,” Steve trembled as he gazed into Bucky’s eyes, scared to death about what this confession would bring.  
But Steve was not expecting that Bucky’s answer was to pull him in close for a passionate kiss.  
“I’ve been dyin’ to tell ya how much I love ya, Stevie!” Bucky had said as he hugged Steve eagerly.

_Some say yes,  
Some say no,  
To the love that finds its way into the soul…  
Don’t hold back,  
Don’t hesitate,  
I can see it in your eyes…you’re fighting fate…!_

Steve just couldn’t accept that the States had declared war and that, since Bucky could not get exemption for Steve’s sake, he had been refused by the draft board while Bucky had passed.

“It’s not fair,” Steve blinked his watering eyes as he tried to steel himself for Bucky’s departure for Europe, “I don’t care how, I just have to serve… other guys are trying to bow out, so why not take someone who wants to fight?”

“Because you wouldn’t last,” Bucky’s eyes flickered as he tried to put on a brave face, terrified of what was lying ahead of him but determined to look brave for Steve’s sake, “Stevie, how many times have I had to rescue you from a fight? Sometimes, I swear that you actually like getting beat up.”

Steve scoffed ruefully as he looked at his knuckles, which were still swollen from his last fight, “He was being disrespectful in a movie theater, he was calling for the news to stop so the movie could start. The news somehow seems more important than some cartoon.”

“And you couldn’t just let that one go?” Bucky sighed with resignation. No, he knew that Steve just would not back down from any fight.

Steve winced as he inhaled deeply, “I just…” his voice broke, “I just don’t want to lose you, Buck…! What if something happens to you?!?”

Bucky had his arms around Steve in the blink of an eye, an embrace that Steve returned just as desperately.

“I don’t know, Stevie…! We can only take this one day at a time,” Bucky’s voice had also become hushed and tremulous, “I can’t stand that you can’t come with me, but it looks like the only option.”

“I’m just scared for you, sweetie,” Steve murmured into Bucky’s chest.

“I know,” Bucky crooned, “I’m scared, too.”

“I love you, Bucky…!” Steve tried to keep his voice steady, but Bucky knew. 

“I love you too, Babydoll…!” Bucky whispered as he wrestled with his own fear. 

_Chorus:  
Love who you love…  
I can see that you’re afraid,  
Just don’t let it slip away,  
Love who you love,  
Don’t worry what they say;  
Love who you love_

Bucky still could not believe what Steve had done, not only that he showed up to rescue him and the other captured men from HYDRA but that Steve now towered over him and was possibly stronger than him.  
“I hate that we have to hide all the time,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s hair as they cuddled after another mission against HYDRA. A few seconds later, and Bucky would have had worse than a bullet grazing his arm.

“But this is better than where I was,” Bucky nuzzled his face into Steve’s collarbone, “I can’t get over the fact that you’re not this sick little slip of a thing anymore, let alone that you’re even here.”

Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head, savoring the scent of his hair, comforted by the familiar fragrance, “I just had to get to you, Bucky. I was and am ready to take any means to make it definite, hence the serum.”

“Still, I have a good mind to give you a good hiding for doing something not just stupid, but monumentally stupid,” Bucky’s voice was pointed, still disbelieving that Steve would willingly endanger himself.

“Do you promise?” Steve teased, elicting a chuckle from his sweetheart.

“It sure is hard to stay angry with you, Stevie.”

“I love you, Soldier,” Steve murmured, tightening the embrace, “You’re the reason that I wanted to test the serum. You’re the main reason that I rushed out right away to save the men from HYDRA; I learned that you were among them, so it became my top priority. It might have been a stupid thing to do, but you are definitely worth it…! I just- oh Bucky, I love you…!”

“I love you too, babe…!” Bucky answered, his anger over Steve’s rashness melting away instantly. 

\-----

Bucky distrustfully watched the various women of the battalion, from the file clerks and the auxiliaries to Peggy Carter herself, giving Steve some sort of flirtatious look. That publicity had played up Steve’s “Captain America” image with Peggy as his steady girl bitterly hurt Bucky.  
Nobody had to tell Bucky that Steve was gorgeous, but that so many women were throwing themselves at Steve for his heroism and for his good looks where they hardly did that before the serum… he was fairly confident that Steve wasn’t interested in them and that Agent Carter suspected that he and Steve were a couple, but it still hurt that so many dames were falling all over the man he loved.

“Stevie, be honest,” Bucky pulled Steve aside, poker-faced although Steve could see right through the façade, “Are you going with any of these gals? I can’t help but be a bit jealous, that they’re fawning all over you…!”

“Of course not, Soldier,” Steve shut down Bucky’s building rant, “No, I don’t want to try anything with any of them. Not when I have you.”

“That and public relations promoting that you and Carter are going steady,” Bucky’s eyes became glassy.

Looking about to make sure that nobody was watching them, Steve kissed Bucky as discretely as he could, “I hate that marketing gimmick too, Buck. They just can’t accept the image of a queer supersoldier, so I have to play along. Carter knows about us and she couldn’t care less.”  
Steve gave him a wistful gaze, “It hurts that I just can’t declare that you’re the only one I’ll ever love.”

“I love you too, babe. You’re all that I want,” Bucky whispered back, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes.

_You’re too young,  
You’re too old,  
And try so hard to change and fit the mold…  
It’s not right,  
It’s so unkind,  
Will we ever learn the heart is blind?_

The Sokovia Accords had been a nightmare, especially since it had turned Tony against them, but Steve no longer cared. He was sincerely sorry that Rhodey had been hurt, but he knew that apologies would not suffice.  
He was ready to go to any lengths for Bucky. He had thought that the man he loved was dead, that thought was proven wrong, and now he and Sam had Bucky in their custody. And woe to anybody who tried to hurt Bucky again.

Forgiving T’Challa had been easy for Steve, since he had no idea that it was actually that scumbag Zemo who had killed King T’Chaka and tried to frame Bucky. That T’Challa readily extended an olive branch and gave Bucky asylum in Wakanda was better than Steve could ever have hoped.

“Well, now that you’re a criminal for helping me, where will you go? What’ll you do, babe?” Bucky’s eyes watered as he tried, once more, to wear a brave face as Shuri readied him to go into the cryogenic chamber.

“As long as you’re safe and healthy and nobody can hurt you again, I don’t care sweetheart,” Steve was also trying to put on a brave face; he knew that Bucky was terrified of going under the ice again, but Bucky had volunteered to do so until Shuri and her assistants could find a way to stabilize his tortured mind.  
“If you would move for a moment, Steven,” Shuri chided them good-naturedly, “We still need to complete your vitals, James.”  
“Of course, Your Highness” Steve murmured as Shuri briefly moved between them for the procedure.  
“Please, call me Shuri,” she replied, “Formalities don’t seem important now, given what we’re doing.”  
“You’re right! Thank you,” Steve gave a relieved chuckle before giving Bucky a tender peck on the forehead as she moved past.  
Shuri shot them a look, “Are all white men this dramatic?”  
“Just us,” Bucky gave her a sardonic smile, “At our age, we just don’t care anymore.”

\-----

“I’m right here, sweetheart,” Steve tried to keep his voice steady as he and Bucky shared one last hug, “I’m not leaving you…!”

“You’re such a sap, punk,” Bucky reverted to his deflection. “Jerk,” Steve retorted. Their default insults as pet names notwithstanding, they couldn’t fool each other. 

“I’ll come visit whenever I can, Bucky,” Steve couldn’t hide the quaver in his throat, “I’m just not ready for this…!”

“I’m not, either,” Bucky sounded just as choked up, “But I want to get better. If this is how I have to do it, what choice do I have?”

“I’m ready to tear the world down for you, Soldier,” Steve felt warm tears course over his cheeks, “I love you…!”  
“I love you too, Babe…!” Bucky gave him a watery smile before they shared their last kiss for a while.

_Chorus:  
Love who you love…  
I can see that you’re afraid,  
Just don’t let it slip away,  
Love who you love,  
Don’t worry what they say;  
Love who you love_

Steve knew that Bucky would not be happy that he was putting himself in danger again just for the sake of the man he loved, but he didn’t care. Not when he had to crush HYDRA and kill Zola. Not when it mean sparing Bucky of the sadism that they inflicted on him.

Peggy and Howard had been surprised and more than a bit skeptical when Steve suddenly appeared from the time portal and described to them what he intended, but they knew that stopping HYDRA was a major priority, and when Steve told them that HYDRA had hijacked SHIELD in the future it was more than they could stand.

“Tell me that you actually have a plan, Rogers,” Peggy was wary, “I still say that the rescue mission was pure luck.”  
“And do you really expect to single-handedly destroy HYDRA?” Howard narrowed his eyes, “You against a whole army?”  
But the steely determination in Steve’s eyes proved unbreakable. After what was effectively a lifetime of finding all kinds of sordid secrets and trying to protect Bucky from HYDRA’s goons, Steve made it clear that he was not backing down from what was personally the most important fight that he had ever confronted. Bucky had saved him from bullies, now nobody was going to stop Steve from saving Bucky from bullies.

\-----

That horrible mission on the train dredged up all kinds of pain for Steve, but he was there for one purpose and one purpose only: to kill Zola, derail HYDRA, and save Bucky all in one gesture.  
Zola never knew what hit him. Dodging bullets, Steve hogtied the unconscious HYDRA scientist and gave a reassuring look as his past self and Bucky were dumbstruck.  
“Keep going at it!” Steve had yelled at them as he tossed the unconscious Zola to their end of the train car.

\-----

Schmidt gave an unearthly shriek as he disintegrated.

The soldiers of HYDRA did not surrender without a fight, but Steve refused to give them an inch.

The surviving HYDRA soldiers were marched forlornly into the Allied camp.  
\-----

“Go back to him, Steve,” Peggy gently scolded him, “He needs you.”

“I need him too, Peggy,” Steve’s face lit up with tenderness as the thought of Bucky, “But I promised you a dance.”  
Peggy sniggered, “You don’t have to keep that promise, Steve, not when the man who looks at you like you’re the centre of the universe is waiting for you to return to him.”  
She held out her hand, “But since you’re such a gentleman, I accept.”

\-----

Steve was tired and dirty as he emerged from the time portal, but he felt exhilerated that he had succeeded in destroying HYDRA.  
The triumphant smile that he wore melted when he saw Bucky’s blue eyes glistening with tears, saw that Bucky looked heartbroken and crazed from worry.  
Bucky otherwise looked healthier and far less tortured than he had when Steve had left to return the Infinity Stones, he still had both his arms, but he knew the pained look on Bucky’s face.

“Stevie…!” Bucky’s voice was a strangled gasp.

“Bucky, sweetheart…!” Steve’s voice was soft, his arms open.

In an instant, Steve’s arms were filled with the man he loved and was ready to defend with his life. Bucky was sobbing, desperately holding him like he was afraid that this was just a dream.

“Bucky-! Oh sweetie, don’t cry-!” Steve had tears streaming over his own cheeks as he rocked with Bucky, stroking his hair, causing joyous shivers from Bucky, “Shh, it’s over. Nobody will ever hurt you again.”

They were still two boys out of time, but in the end Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes would never let themselves be torn asunder. And to ensure that they would not be parted, they happily planned to marry each other. Nobody, nothing would ever part them or change their feelings for each other.

"I'm ready to face the world with you, Soldier. ‘Til the end of the line." Steve was giddy as he nuzzled into Bucky, elatedly relieved that the man he loved more than anybody was in his arms again.

_Everyone is telling you just how it needs to be  
Putting boundaries and limitations that keep you questioning  
The pressure is building, it’s your life, don’t let it go  
Look deep inside and your heart will know._

As Steve and Bucky stepped into Wanda’s room, Pietro was the first person in their line of sight, but they quickly caught sight of Vision sitting protectively by Wanda, both of them gleaming with joy as they held their new arrival. Both of them were crying as they beamed at their newborns.  
Steve and Bucky soon wore a similar expression as the caught sight of the baby girls that Wanda and Vision held protectively, that had both parents awestruck.

“Well, are you just going to stand there and gape?” Stephen commented, although his sarcasm barely hid glee. "Come, look at them! It's amazing," Pietro was reeling, in part still coming to terms the fact that he was an uncle, but he glowed as he looked at his new nieces.

“Stephanie, Jacoba, your namesakes are here…!” Wanda had acquired a warble in her voice, which almost made Steve and Bucky giggle. It just didn’t sound quite like her.

“Come, they want to meet their uncles,” Vision looked giddy as he held the tiny brunette, his blue eyes thoroughly enchanted as he looked at her.

“What does that make me?” Pietro tried to sound snarky, but he just couldn’t. Not now.

“Oh Petia, stop it-!” Wanda teased, “Come, before Tony comes in.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Bucky was at her bedside in an instant, with Steve chuckling as he followed.  
“Wanda, they’re beautiful…!” Bucky gasped, his eyes wide and glistening with moisture, all the tension fading from his face.  
“Well Wandka, they take after their mother,” Pietro replied dryly.  
Wanda playfully swatted at her brother while Vision looked a bit affronted.

“Vis, you’re attractive too!” Steve clapped a hand on Vision’s shoulder before turning his eyes to the little bundle in his arms, his eyes misting in an instant, “Bucky, when you’re right you’re right. Just look at her…! And these girls are so lucky that you’re their parents…!”  
“We are lucky that we have them,” Vision murmured dreamily as he gazed at Wanda before looking back at the baby in his arms, “Yes we are, Jacoba darling…! Yes we are…! I couldn’t be happier that we have you and your sister!”  
Wanda was speechless as she watched Vision fawning over their babies. After so much misfortune when she and Pietro were growing up, they finally had peace, a sense of normalcy, and people who stood by them regardless. And she and Vision had each other.

“Look at this little one,” Bucky gushed as he gently took Stephanie from Wanda’s arms, “She even looks a bit like you, Steve, except she has her mother’s eyes.”  
The little blonde looked briefly at Bucky with her big jade eyes before yawning.  
“Oh, so you’re already bored with your uncle Bucky?”  
“May I hold her, Soldier? C’mon,” Steve made doe eyes at Bucky.  
“All right, here you are punk.”  
“Jerk,” Steve retorted half-heartedly as he took the baby in his arms.  
“No fighting in front of my babies,” Wanda chided them.

\-----

The whole afternoon had been a crowd of Avengers congratulating the new parents and trading good-natured jibes. Morgan Stark was happy to have “little cousins,” as she put it, which gave everyone a good laugh.  
Thor and Bruce had arrived with their new son, Sigurd, who began fussing at one point, leading to Bruce telling Wanda, “Welcome to motherhood.” He still smiled, despite his tired expression.  
“All these young kids running about will make things interesting,” Sam quirked a smile, “But at least we’re not fighting aliens.” “Have you ever taken care of small children, Sam?” Bruce gave him a look. “Not like you’re alone in raising them,” Sam tried to be conciliatory. “You have us,” Riley added. 

"Gosh, they're cute," Peter gushed as Morgan held onto his neck, "And wouldn't it be awesome if they turned out like their mom and dad???" “To a new generation of Avengers,” Tony joined in, raised a champagne glass.  
“Only if that’s what they want,” Wanda looked cross, “I just want them to have a normal life.”  
“What is normal around us?” Clint asked before Natasha nudged him in the ribs, “Very funny, Hawkeye.”  
“Wanda and I want that for them,” Vision’s glare startled everyone, “They deserve some normalcy.” "Okay, that's fair," Peter backtracked, "I shouldn't have brought it up." "You were excited," Wanda reassured.

"Don't think I've seen you look so fierce, Vision," Rhodey remarked, "But well-done on the parental instincts!"  
"Sorry," Vision softened, "I want them to just be children first before we rush to that decision."  
"Pietro and I know all too well what it's like," Wanda agreed.  
Rhodey stood with his arms folded, clearly pleased, "I think you'll handle this just fine."

\-----

“What a day…! Can you believe that we’ve been this lucky, Stevie?” Bucky whispered as he nuzzled into Steve’s shoulder. They were tired from staying late with Wanda and Vision and happy for the sensation of warm, naked skin.

“Hmmm… I sure can’t, Soldier…!” Steve was sated from a day well spent as they cuddled in bed, “Just look at what we’ve gained…!”

“And what we still have, Babe,” Bucky’s eyes were glassy with tenderness as he looked into Steve’s eyes, “I still pinch myself to know that this is real…! You’ve done so much for me…!”  
“You’ve done so much for me, Soldier. I just had to return the gesture,” Steve’s eyes watered as he gave Bucky a soft smile, “You mean the world to me, Bucky.”

“I love you, punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve snicked as they kissed.

_Chorus:  
Love who you love…  
I can see that you’re afraid,  
Just don’t let it slip away,  
Love who you love,  
Don’t worry what they say;  
Love always finds a way-  
Love who you love…  
Love who you love…_


End file.
